overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 11
"Another Battle" (もう一つの戦い Mōhitotsu Notatakai) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 18, 2018. Summary As Barbro's army moves to the village, the Prince questions even coming to such a remote frontier village, swearing to make it in time for the war to begin. He then believes if he can 'convince' Ainz to step down, then the Empire will lose their motivation for war and retreat; Barbro believing this will assure his inheritance to the throne without question. He proudly announces to draft them as soldiers so if Ainz kills them he will show what sort of monster he is. Over in the village, Agu's tribe thank Enri for all she has done for them, and ask what she is doing. Enri is reviewing all the village stock to be certain they are ready for Winter Is Coming. As she goes about her day, Enri is passively annoyed by being called Chief and held from doing her job. She goes into the barn to sigh heavily into the hay, and as Nferia informs her of more on the checklist, she reminds him how her troop faked losing to convince Agu's tribe she was the alpha of the village. As Npheria tries to comfort her, she notices he smells nice and the cologne he made could sell well, he falls back from her closeness. She ends up on top of him, when Jugum arrives to inform her of an emergency. Meanwhile across the Katze plains, in the Imperial Fort, Ainz receives information from Lupusregina that Kingdom troops approach the village. She informs him of his supposed goal, while suspecting him of his true goal to ransom the villagers to make Ainz surrender. Ainz asks how the village has responded, as 5000 troops is weak but still a lot for Carne's defenses. As Lupusregina reports no reaction has commenced, she will appraise Ainz as the situation continues. At the Front Gate, Baron Cheneko announces the arrival of Prince Barbro, demanding to be let in. Enri tries to stall for time to allow the Goblins and Ogres to hide, with Ainz noting she is surprisingly calm. While Momonga feels no emotion for the village, he cannot allow any information about their potion experiments from being known. Ainz orders Lupusregina to monitor the village closely and report everything, and to protect the four important names on her list. As Cheneko decrees Ainz is an enemy of Re-Estize, he demands entry to investigate the village. As he says so, a silence falls on the gate. With that silence, Barbro losing patience declares the village traitors and orders everything in Carne burned down. But a soldier reminds him that if they do, morale will fall. He then orders the Watchtower burned down as a warning instead, with the soldiers following suit. As the villagers see the fire, they argue amongst themselves that Ainz saved them personally, gave them resources to better themselves, the Goblin Troop for protectiion, and Nphirea's potion lab for medicine. Enri is reminded by Jugum it is her call, and she calls for a consensus: asking who would cede to the Kingdom's orders, no one answers. With that, Carne Village will resist, and rebel from Re-Estize in debt to their savior Ainz. Jugum is ordered to plan the battle, only to learn from the elder Chief that Barbro's army circled around to flank the escapees; leaving no exit for women and children. Jugum plans to let them in, and with a strong enough battle, force the flanking forces to the front to allow the village escapees to flee. They will escape in the Great Forest with Britta and Agu's tribe as guides so they can survive until the soldiers leave. Jugum also asks for Enri and Nphirea to lead the escapees, she wishes to stay until the parents voice their trust of her keeping their families safe; having her redden with emotion. Jugum also reminds her she has one more summoning horn just in case. Outside, Barbro laments he should have known to have brought a torturer to find those exclusively loyal to Ainz. Then as the front gate opens, the soldiers that enter are picked off by a surprise Orge attack. With the attack done the Ogres return to the village, with Barbro noting the five that came out must be all there is, and the soldiers should have no problem fight them; but as they are seen as a low-intelligence race, but as they moved with precision it tells Barbro they are being led. Noting how they trampled on the Kingdom's flag, Barbro moralizes his men to fight. Elsewhere, at the back exit, Enri, Nphirea, Britta, Agu's tribe, and the children of Carne flee to the forest only to notice soldiers on an intercept. As Enri remembers her parent's death and rescue by Ainz, when Nphirea tries to buy her some time, she uses her final Goblin Horn. looking behind her, she looks in disbelief; an invisible Lupusregina also questions what she sees. Ainz, looking through the Mirror of Remote Viewing, screams in pure surprise by something he NEVER thought possible. Back at the front gate, Jugum and forces hold off Barbro's soldiers, but are surely falling. When the horn is heard, Barbro and Cheneko wonder which reinforcement it could be, only to see in shock a Goblin Army 5000 strong, just like them. Jugum and forces retreat over to them, and are greeted by the Goblin Strategist who commands the Goblin Army. He states that any life lost on their side would be embarrassing, claiming there can only be complete victory. Elsewhere, Momonga looks in complete shock at the sheer number of the Goblin Army; as the Goblin Horns are expendable items for fodder troopers back in Yggdrasil. Mare asks about the item, which Ainz explains was a gift from him to Enri. Back in Carne, a soldier asks for the order to retreat with Barbro denying it as they are only Goblins. Engaging the Goblin army, they fall surely and without mercy to each Goblin Corps. Inside the village, Enri is happy to see Jugum and others are safe, and the Goblin Strategist pledges his army of 5000 to "The Honorable general Enri". As Barbro is shocked by the tide of war, he finally gives the order to retreat, only to see the Goblin Assassin Corps declare none of them will live for their attack on Enri and her village. Barbro even sees one of the 13 Redcaps flank him, and easily headshots a soldier protecting Barbro. Barbro still manages to flee, but it was all by order of the Goblin Strategist, as there's is no room for negotiation with General Enri for taking the Crown Prince's Head. Ainz then hypotheses that the Horns had a hidden effect that nobody in Yggdrasil ever knew about, and by it's name alone he believes that all special conditions were met: when Carne was under siege and Enri blew the second horn, as well as others he did not know about. Mare looks on in admiration, believing Ainz knew this would happen and prepared the humans accordingly. Mare gives fanboy praises to Ainz for such foresight and for how amazing he is. At night, after having fled for as long as they did, Barbro's men are demoralized and tired, all while the Prince has his pride shaken by losing to an army of mere Goblins. As he throws a tantrum, Lupusregina makes herself known, but despite saying she's "here to play" Barbro keeps a guard up. After introducing herself, she explains that she was surprised by the Goblin Army's numbers, and she was ordered to massacre Barbro and his remaining men. Barbro is jolted, as he is First Prince, thus is the more politically valuable. The battle Maid is aware, but as he is still a human, he is ultimately not needed in the plans of her supreme Lord, and with that he will die. Afraid, he questions if she truly will kill him, with Lupusregina loving his frightened face. So, as she asked Lord Ainz, she brought all 13 Redcap Goblin Troopers to fight Barbro and his men. The ensuing massacre is finished in a moment, and a scared stiff Barbro is told by Lupusregina she isn't as good as Solly, but she'll show what she can do; giving a sinister and aroused smile under the moonlight. Major Events * Carne Village decide to fight and rebel against the Re-Estize Kingdom. * The Third Battle of Carne Village begins. * Enri Emmot uses the 2nd Horn of the Goblin General to summons the Goblin Army. * The Goblin Army repels and routs Prince Barbro's Army. * The Third Battle of Carne Village ends. * Redcap Goblins slaughter Prince Barbro's remnant army. * Lupusregina Beta prepares to tortures and kills Prince Barbro. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Agu * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Nemu Emmot * Jugem * Ainz Ooal Gown * Mare Bello Fiore * Lupusregina Beta * Baron Cheneko * Brita New Characters * Goblin Strategist * Goblin Army ** Goblin Heavy Infantry Corps ** Goblin Paladin-Knight Squad ** Goblin Beast Rider Corps ** Goblin Longbowman Corps ** Goblin Magic Support Corps ** Goblin Magic Bombardment Squad ** Goblin Assassin Squad ** Goblin Bodyguards Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells Locations Known Locations * Carne Village * Katze Plains New Locations Anime Notes * Nfirea bringing up the rumors about the dire situation of the Kingdom to Enri is skipped. * Lupusregina Beta reports to Ainz and Mare about the situation of Carne Village and deduces Barbro's plan to forcefully conscript the villagers. * Ainz and Mare observe the Third Battle of Carne Village using the Mirror of Remote Viewing. * When Barbro and his forces were ambushed by Lupusregina and the Redcaps, the parts where he thinks he'd become hostage, believed he could for form alliance with Ainz and was in disbelief over being deemed unnessisary were skipped. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes